Think outside the box
by Mr.Mayhem42
Summary: Two friends want to become heroes. Problem is they doubt themselves in different ways. The solution? Thinking outside the box


Early morning began to enter the sky as the city began to wake up. A sense of rebirth was in the air as most felt refreshed from their sleep during the previous night. In a bedroom on the 10th floor apartment, the silence was broken by an alarm going off to wake the occupant. Hari Nonoshi reached across his room and turned off his alarm. Thing was, his phone was on the other side of the room from where the bed was.

This was Hari's quirk, aptly called "Limb Stretch." With the motion of the limb behind it, Hari can stretch his limbs to normally around 7 meters, but can go further with proper stretching before hand. When he moves the limb, he can dislocate it and allow his limb to extend. The furthest he's ever extended was to about 22 meters. Hari can use his hands like normal, able to pull objects toward him. If the object is too heavy, Hari can pull himself to it instead of it to him. However, if the object is light enough, he cannot pull himself towards it.

Pulling himself out of bed, he went through the usual daily routine and got dressed for school. Hari was nearing the end of junior high and was, naturally, aiming for the prestigious U.A. High. It was every child's dream, including his own, to be a hero and why wouldn't anyone go for lower? He walked into the living room with breakfast on the table and the usual note of "Have a good day!" that she would leave before leaving.

Hari was the youngest sibling of the Nonoshi family. His mother and father had jobs that lasted them early morning to the evening, leaving him and his elder sister home alone. Well, maybe just his sister, as he usually came home later as well. With breakfast finished he grabbed his bag and shoes and left the house, making his daily commute to school.

A few floors down was Pachi Hatoka,a friend of Hari, and the two would walk to school and generally hang out together. The two met up in the elevator and began conversation immediately.

"Can you believe that the exam is only a few months away?" the other boy asked him in a casual tone.

"Not at all," Hari responded, sounding awestruck, "seems like only yesterday we were out in the fields fighting,"

Pachi reminisced alongside him, "Those were the better days, I will admit. What was our record again?"

"37-30"

"Damn, only lost to you by seven!" The two laughed as the elevator hit ground floor and they walked out to the bustling street.

Their school was relatively close, meaning their walk & talks were short but to the point most of the time. Despite being friends, they were in different classes. Hari was 1-B while Pachi was 1-D, so their talks were before and after school.

Class seemingly dragged on forever as the boy's' mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the upcoming exam and doubting if he would even make it in. His father assured him he would, but reality seeped into him.

"All I can do is stretch my limbs," he thought glumly while tapping his pencil lightly against his desk, watching the clock.

Class ended and the two met up in a nearby park they called "The Fields," where they often chatted, played, and sparred. While talking, Hari brought up his plight to his friend.

"Ah, I see," Pachi pondered, rubbing his chin mockingly, "I got it! You know what you need?"

"What?" Hari asked in response.

"A special technique, you know? Like something to get you by the exam while you better yourself," he slapped his bicep while Hari processed the response.

"What would work?"

"You know what a dropkick is right?"

"Of course, want me to demonstrate, "Hari said jokingly as Pachi chuckled a bit.

"Well, you can pull yourself to people, so why not use the movement as a dropkick?" Pachi was onto something, his usual ideas mostly failed, but he did have his moments of genius.

"That's actually a good idea Pachi," Pachi beamed with pride after hearing his friend say those words, "let's try it."

The two went to the thick oak tree in the center standing about 10 meters away. Hari stretched his arms around the tree and jumped up, moving his feet out like a kick. He collided with the tree, thankfully not shattering his ankles, but holding back a cry of pain.

"We might need to work on it," Pachi stated as he walked over to his friends.

"Definitely."


End file.
